


A Christmas Duel

by Pattypixie



Series: Christmas Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: Kylo didn't get a gift.Hux didn't get a tree.





	A Christmas Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my favorite Christmas songs by Cyndi Lauper and The Hives A Christmas Duel

“I didn’t get you a gift this year.”

Hux looked up from the book he was reading on his tablet and focused on Kylo, who was watching some inane reality show on Netflix again. “Oh?”

Kylo looked over and shrugged. “I didn’t think we were doing anything for Christmas since…” He shifted uncomfortably. “The thing.”

“You mean sleeping with my brother?” Hux supplied, causing Kylo to wince. “That thing? The literal worst form of adultery you could have committed?”

“I get it, okay?” Kylo sighed, muting the television. “But, the suit he was wearing…and I was drunk, so I just went along with it. It’s not like you and I were having a great year anyway.” He stood up and paced a bit, running a hand through his hair. “I know I’ve said it before but, I’m sorry, Hux. Really.”

“It’s okay,” Hux smiled. “I didn’t buy a tree.”

“Exactly, so—“

“I slept with your brother, too,” Hux admitted, going back to his book.

Kylo whipped around. “You WHAT? With Matt?”

Hux nodded, not looking up at Kylo. “Yeah, and the Falcon? I was the one that stole it and crashed it into that tree.”

“You slept with Matt and crashed my dad’s car?” Kylo tried to make sense of everything that Hux was telling him.

“Would you believe I also went down on your mother?” Hux asked, finally looking up.

“What the FUCK, Hux?” Kylo’s face turned red in anger.

“Okay, not really,” Hux chuckled a little then finally set the tablet to the side. “I did burn your record collection though, and honestly I still feel a little bad about that.”

“Oh, I’m glad you feel bad about SOMETHING,” Kylo huffed. “I need a fucking drink.” He stormed over to the kitchen and pulled down a bottle of vodka.

Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes, finally standing up. “Yeah, of course you do. You’ve been drunk since the honeymoon.”

Kylo swallowed a shot, then let out a laugh. “The honeymoon? I can’t believe you thought I was sober for our wedding.” He walked back over to Hux, bottle in his hand. “I was drunk as a skunk and I made a mistake. This all could have been over.”

“Oh honey,” Hux patted Kylo’s cheek. “No need to excuse your behavior. I’m just a couple paychecks away from being able to afford a hitman. I’ve already changed your will so it’s all in my favor.”

Kylo stared open-mouthed at Hux for a minute, then burst into laughter. “What the fuck are we doing?”

He should be mad, but seeing Kylo laugh caused a chuckled to bubble out of Hux’s chest. “I don’t even know anymore.” He grabbed the bottle out of Kylo’s hand and took a drink. “I keep wondering why I’m still holding on.”

“Probably for the same reason I am,” Kylo sighed. “I think I still love you…deep down.”

Hux reached up and ran a hand down Kylo’s arm. “I think I do, too.”

“Maybe it’s just the season, but…” Kylo shrugged. “What if we started fresh?”

“What do you mean?” Hux asked.

“Toss it all out,” Kylo explained. “Forget everything that’s happened this year between us and…our brothers, and just start fresh. Whatever you’ve said or done, it’s all fine by me. Let’s just spend Christmas together and focus on us.”

“We don’t have gifts, or even a tree,” Hux gestured to where the tree went the year before.

“Who the fuck wants a Christmas tree anyway?” Kylo grinned.

Hux smiled back and pulled Kylo close. “Yeah, okay.”

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux and smiled, nuzzling his nose into his husband’s neck. “You owe me new records, though.”

“That seems fair,” Hux agreed, chuckling a bit into Kylo’s hair as he squeezed him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up  
> Tumblr: @kyluxanonymous  
> Twitter: @Pattypixie


End file.
